


Secrets and lies

by YoruWinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoruWinchester/pseuds/YoruWinchester
Summary: Stiles es uno de los betas de Derek, uno de los pocos que aun mantiene sus ojos amarillos porque incluso hasta en los momentos de vida o muerte había logrado salirse con la suya, bien eso quizá no fuera para siempre."-Hice algo..-dijo sin atreverse a levantar sus ojos del piso, no aún-Maté a alguien. Derek-cerró los ojos y poso su azulina mirada sobre los verdes ojos de Derek"One-shotProhibida su adaptación, copia y plagio parcial o total del fanfic.





	Secrets and lies

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot dedicado al grupo de Facebook "Sterek anarchys"

Convertirse en hombre lobo jamás estuvo dentro de los planes de Stiles, ni siquiera en el peor de los escenarios porque el amaba ser humano, amaba ser lo que era, llegar hasta donde estaba solo con ayuda de su bate, poder jactarse que todo lo que había logrado hacer había sido sin siquiera un poco de ayuda sobrenatural corriendo por sus venas y realmente era genial, era tan genial que podía jactarse de ser el único humano dentro de una muy peculiar manada.

Quizá por eso cuando estaba en lo mejor de vida, teniendo buenas notas en la escuela, contando con todos sus amigos y teniendo al mismo tiempo más de los que en algún momento habría pensado tener las cosas se habían complicado; decir en si que había corrido con suerte de estar respirando era decir mucho porque la manada de Alphas..la maldita manada lo había secuestrado alegando que era la mascota de aquella manada y que era un perra al sentir más el olor de Derek que el de cualquier otra persona, que podía complecerles también pero en forma de saco de box. No fue fuerte para todo lo que vivió en ese lugar, sabía por lo que escucho decir a su padre después que había estado secuestrado al menos 3 días.

Lo peor de todo es que si lograron hacer enojar a todos cuando le encontraron, había visto a Scott, su amigo del alma y hermano de otra madre completamente descontrolado, incluso había visto al resto de la manada perder el control pero no podía ayudar, no podía esta vez decir que solo necesitaba dormir un par de horas y estaría bien o que solo era parte de una pesadilla de la cual se iba a despertar con todos sobre el por el constante grito que no dejaba de escaparse avisando que aun no estaba en el mundo de la conciencia. Cerrar los ojos tomando la mano de Derek había sido lo último que había hecho como humano, porque todos sabían que si uno de los dos no lo mordía no iba a lograr sobrevivir, no habían podido llegar a tiempo para evitar que su cuerpo estuviera casi mutilado, no habían llegado a tiempo y no iba a permitir no llegar a tiempo esta vez.

-Lo siento Stiles-

Luego de ello todo había sido un dolor en su hombro y la oscuridad le había llamado por completo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Stiles se dio la vuelta en la cama y cerró los ojos con los puños apretados, no podía seguir con lo mismo, enmascarando su olor con la poca magia de emisario que había aprendido, no podía seguir mirando a Derek y a toda la manada con la misma cara, con la misma sonrisa falsa que estaba teniendo, no podía mirar a su padre sin sentirse culpable y lo peor de todo era que él solito se había metido en el problema y ahora estaba hasta el cuello, sentía que si daba una última bocarada de aire terminaría por hundirse y no sabía salir de allí esta vez, no sabría como lograrlo, no ahora. 

Cuando se había convertido en hombre lobo juro siempre ser el mejor de todos, no demostrar que era un hombre lobo pero si ocuparlo cuando fuera necesario, pero por sobre todas las cosas quería ser uno como Scott -muy a pesar de que este no era su Alpha- quería ser un hombre lobo que no matara a nadie, que si podía evitar la pelea lo haría sin importar nada, no quería tener sus manos manchadas de sangre, no quería que cuando todos se enteraran lo desprecieran, no quería ver la decepción en la cara de sus amigos, las miradas de odio y temor que podrían tener todos, no quería.

Hace casi una semana la situación se le había escapado de las manos, había entrado al bosque porque necesitaba correr, su lobo necesitaba desahogarse de todo lo que llevaba con la manada, necesitaban conectar y ambos sabías -tanto el lobo como Stiles-que la mejor manera de hacerlo era dejar de pensar todo y correr por el bosque, correr todo lo que sus piernas dieran y empezar a cambiar, cambiar lento, cambiar por etapa hasta dejar a su paso un gran lobo de ojos marrones y pelaje café oscuro, sentirse libre de esta forma era algo que aun no le decía al resto más por miedo que otra cosa, sabía que incluso Scott no podía y hasta el momento solo Derek podía, incluso Isaac junto a Erik y Boyd lo estaban intentando pero algo que o les costaba mucho conseguir o la transformación duraba relativamente poco. Había dado vueltas por los alrededor a paso de trote, no quería espantar a los animales pequeños y no quería encontrarse con algún lobo de verdad porque las cosas se pondrían feas aunque realmente lo hicieron porque de todos los posibles intrusos con quien se encontrara había sido un cazador quien lo había hecho, no uno malo que matara hombres lobos, sino que un cazador que mataba lobos y posible vendiera la carne o el pelaje.

Había defendido su vida con garras y colmillos porque le habían disparado, le habían herido en una pata y el abdomen, habían puesto su vida en riesgo de nuevo y lo peor de todo es que en vez de parar cuando dejo a ese hombre herido siguió -porque su victima se había defendido esta vez rosandole el lomo- siguió hasta que el hombre no se moviera de nuevo y había huído del lugar, había corrido lejos intentando dejar el menor rastro de sangre posible y había cambiado a humano en cuanto estaba llegando a su casa, había mentido al decir que había resbalado en el bosque mientras corría y por eso estaba todo sucio, le había mentido a su padre sin problema ya acostumbrado a eso y le había mentido a Derek, a su Alpha cuando le pregunto si había sabido escuchado al hombre cuando el lobo le mato, que si había sido quizá un cambia formas o algo pero Stiles solo había negado diciendo que para esa hora había estado en la casa estudiando y la cuartada había sido creida por todos..todos menos Lydia.

Desde ese día había evitado a toda costa transformarse frente a la manada, no quería mostrar sus ojos, unos ojos que ya no eran puros, unos ojos que en algún momento hubiera compartido con Derek, se avergonzaba de matar a un inocente porque pudo parar, se jactaba de tener el mejor auto control pero no había podido y Lydia lo había descubierto, aun no sabía como pero lo había hecho y le había hecho mostrarle sus ojos, le había hecho ver el momento justo en que pasaban de un amarillo luminoso a un azul electrico. La vedad es que Lydia se lo tomo mejor de lo que cualquier otra persona lo hubiera hecho, si le hizo cara y si le miró casi con ganas de matarlo pero también le entendió y comprendió su secreto, ella sabía su más sucio secreto y las mentiras de este, ella sabía que ya no era un inocente.

Quizá si hubiera seguido su instinto de ir directo donde su Alpha una vez la situación había acabado todo sería diferente, quizá Derek aun le miraría con amor y no como algo que en esos momentos no sabías como decifrar, como si superiera que algo malo estaba con él pero no se atrevía a decir por miedo a equivocarse o porque aun no tenía todas las piezas.

-¿Stiles?-

-¿Qué sucede Cora?-

-Apestas a dolor e ira ¿Estás bien? todos abajo estan algo inquietos, quería saber si podíamos ayudarte en algo-

Mierda, sus amigos podían sentir su dolor y él no se había pusto las protecciones para poder sufrir tranquilo.

-No te preocupes Cora, estoy bien es solo...-se quedo en silencio un momento-No me he sentido bien últimamente, es todo-lo bueno era que no mentía, desde que había recibido los disparos no se sentía del todo bien, a veces sus sentidos fallaban, a veces se sentía mareado y aunque no había llegado a desmayarse aun sabía que algo estaba mal, algo le quemaba por dentro cada vez que se transformaba en lobo y a pesar de que Lydia le había logrado sacar las balas, las heridas no cerraban, asique intentaba estar lo menos posible en su forma de lobo.

-Lo sé Stiles-entró al final sin que nadie le diera permiso-nos preocupas, eres manada pero desde hace unos días tu olor es diferente, como si cargaras con algo horrible, sabes que puedes confiar en mi Stiles, no solo porque eres el beta de mi hermano o mi cuñado favorito-

-Soy tu único cuñado-

-Touché-le sonrió-a lo que me refiero es que estoy aquí para ti, todos lo estamos y sobre todo Derek que no sabe que hacer, lo esquivas cada que puedes, no entrenas tanto como antes, apenas y duermen juntos ¿Vas a dejarle?-

-¿Qué?-le miró como si la sola pregunta fuera una estupidez-claro que no, me costo demasiado poder estar con Derek, que se fijara en el hiperactivo humano, más el que su lobo asique no, eso no, son solo cosas mías, lo diré cuando este preparado, solo necesito un poco más de tiempo-

-Bien-le dijo más relajada-ahora vamos a comer, la comida se va a enfriar y no queremos que se enfrie y soportar a toda la manada hambrienta y con cara de molestia por eso-

Stiles asintió con una leve sonrisa.

-Me ducho y bajo a comer, prometo ser más yo, bueno, lo más que puedo ser conciderando que soy un hombre lobo-

-Caperucita-dijo Cora-eres caperucita-se rió-bien-se levantó-no olvides tu capucha roja-salió del cuarto.

Stiles soltó un suspiro, hoy iba a arreglar todo, ya no podía más y su lobo solo quería un alivio.

**..............**

La cena paso ligermente tensa, con Derek y él sin hablar las cosas se habían mantenido mas que silenciosas.

-Encontramos algunas balas de aquel cazador-hablo Erika luego de varios minutos en silencio-resulta que no son balas normales, por lo que logramos averiguar era un cazador, un cazador como los Argent pero se había retirado después de que un hombre lobo le salvara la vida-

Ahora si Stiles presto total atención a lo que Erika le estaba diciendo ¿Era un cazador? quizá por eso sus heridas no habían sanado aún.

-¿Qué sugieres?-

-Su escopeta tenía solo 2 balas de las 5 que debería haber tenido, había una a poco metros de donde lo encontraron y estaba impregnada en sangre, lamentablemente el olor no estaba y cuando se la lleve a Deaton nos explico que era porque tenía un tipo de aconito bastante raro, si algún lobo normal la llegaba a tocar posiblemente perdería la extremedidad, pero si era uno de nosotros-hizo mueca-podría quitarle la vida si pasaba demasiado tiempo con las balas además de que su curación sería demasiado lenta, mucho más que cuando un Alpha los daña-

Derek asintió en silencio, entonces todo debía ser correcto, habían herido a un hombre lobo y este posiblemente estaba agonizando si alguien no había logrado sacarle las balas ¿Quién podía ser tan estupido para cruzarse ante un cazador? aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera sido un lobo nacido o uno que lograra mantener el cambio lo suficiente para que le confundieran con un lobo real, sin otros hombres lobo cerca nadie sabría la diferencia porque nadie tendría el olor de ello.

-Entonces debemos buscar al lobo y ayudarlo en lo que podamos, si fue un lobo normal podríamos incluso adoptarlo, vivimos de todos modos en la casona, el bosque esta a metros de nosotros y si es un hombre lobo, llevarlo con Deaton hasta que logremos saber que tan mal esta-

Lydia golpeo a Stiles bajo la mesa, era la oportunidad que estaban esperando para poder salvar a Stiles, tenía que tomarla, estaba segura que nadie le iba a decir nada, había sido en defensa propia, había sido porque era su vida o la de aquel hombre y por primera vez no tenía a alguien para poder respaldarle, ella lo comprendía y no lo culpaba, ella no lo hacía, jamás lo juzgaria, sabía que el resto jamás lo haría.

-Stiles...-empezó Lydia.

El nombrado de levanto de la mesa caminando directo a la sala de estar, no podía hacerlo, sabía que Lydia tenía razón pero tenía miedo, miedo de haberla cagado, miedo de no poder volver a ser el mismo, que no pudiera arreglar nada aunque pidiera una y mil veces perdón.

-Stiles-le siguió Derek, quizá fue solo porque el resto quisieran darle la ilusión de privacidad aunque todos sabían que eso era mentira, que tenían los sentidos bien encedidos por si algo malo pasaba-¿Por qué esa reacción? Te estas comportando demasiado extraño desde hace unos días-alzó ambas cejas esperando que eso hiciera a Stiles darse cuenta que estaba agotado sus palabras para hablar con él.

-Hice algo..-dijo sin atreverse a levantar sus ojos del piso, no aún-Maté a alguien. Derek-cerró los ojos y poso su azulina mirada sobre los verdes ojos de Derek.

-¿Fuiste tú?-le miró completamente asombrado-¿Por qué lo hiciste Stiles?-

-Era mi vida o la de él, me disparo creyendo que era un lobo normal, quise correr por mi vida pero me estaba siguiendo, tuve que hacerlo, no podía...lo siento-

Derek evaluó la cituación con la cabeza fría, Stiles había dicho que le había confundido con un lobo ¿Podía convertirse? ¿Cómo era posible si no habían entrenado aquello?

-¿Por qué no viniste conmigo cuando todo eso paso?-le preguntó-Debiste ir con tu Alpha, con tu manada cuando esas cosas pasan, debiste avisarnos que estabas en problemas, un aullido con tu posición y hubieramos llegado en nada Stiles-

-Lo sé...lo sé, ahora lo sé, pero tenía miedo Derek, me estaba siguiendo, no sabía que más hacer, no podía decirle que era yo porque aun no se que los lobos sepan hablar y yo...-mordió sus labios intentando no gritar de frustración-fuí con Lydia a los dos días para ver si podía hacer algo con las balas, quería decirtelo pero no solo eres mi compañero, eres mi Alpha y yo..-bajo su mirada hasta el suelo-no quería que me vieras con decepción, mis ojos amarillos eran la única prueba de que a pesar de ser un hombre lobo seguía siendo humano, seguía siendo Stiles-

El resto de la manada entró al cuarto, Stiles podía sentir todas y cada una de las emociones del resto, podía sentir la rabia e ira por parte de los otros betas, podía sentir el enojo por parte de Cora, pero por sobre todo podía sentir la decepción de cada uno de ellos, no sabía si era por no haber contado en cuanto paso o por no haber sido lo suficientemente honesto para haberlo dicho en cuanto se le interrogo.

-Stiles-Scott habló-¿Cómo pudiste? Somos tu manada y la manada no guarda secretos, no de este tipo, soy tu mejor amigo Stiles-Scott estaba herido y su lobo enojado-¿Cómo se supone que confiemos en ti si tu no eres capaz de confiar en nosotros?-

Las sinceras palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría, no podía ser verdad aquello, por esto mismo no había dicho nada pero ya estaba cansado, cansado de tener pesadillas cada noche, de no poder decir a nadie lo que estaba sintiendo, de tener que refugiarse solo en Lydia y refugiarse en que era lo mejor para todos sino lo sabían.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Cora luego de decidir que al final deberían preocuparse más por las heridas de stiles que en esto por ahora-Quiero decir, tú dijsite que te dispararon ¿Estás bien?-

-Si, estoy bien, solo con algunos pequeños dolores-trago saliva mientras veía como la sala empezaba a girar demasiado rápido para su propio gusto-no te preocupes...-

Derek vió el momento justo en que los ojos aún azules de Stiles pasaban a ese marrón tan caracteristico y este caía directo al suelo, inconsciente.

-Cora-rugió.

-Estoy llamando a Deaton en este momento-le dijo-veré que logro-

Isaac corrió junto a Erika para poder poner a Stiles en el sillón, todos necesitaban respuestas, eso era más que claro pero primero querían la seguridad de Stiles.

-¿por qué no nos dijo nada?-fue Erika quien preguntó a la nada mirando a Stiles-Debió confiar en nosotros, Derek tiene razón, es su Alpha debió ir con él-

-Es por esto mismo que Stiles no había dicho nada-habló Lydia desde su olvidado lugar en el sillón de al frente-Tenía miedo de su reacción, de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para seguir aquí, es como un cachorro asustado ¿Sabes lo que es eso? El sabe que puede contar con ustedes pero teme que ahora que a matado a alguien, que verdaderamente a matado a alguien cambien su forma de tratarlo, tenía miedo de perderlos-

-Necesitamos que cambie a su forma de lobo, necesitamos saber que tan mal estan sus heridas, luego nos preocuparemos de que sus ojos sean azules o no, según lo que me dijo Deaton debemos tenerle ya listo, no podemos perder más tiempo, el llegará en 20 minutos-

Derek miró a Stiles en el sillón, el sabía lo que era ello, el mismo se había culpado por la muerte de toda su familia y aunque ambas situaciones habían sido por diferentes cosas estaba seguro que Stiles no volvería a matar, no debieron haberlo dejado solo o Stiles debió avisar que podía transformarse, quizá las cosas serían diferentes. Sin dejar de mirar  a Stiles cambió frente a todos, de ser Derek Hale, el hombre lobo que te intimida con solo estar en su precencia paso a ser un lobo negro con los ojos verdes que también intimidaba bastante.

Caminó al rededor de Stiles un par de minutos antes de posar su nariz en la marca de Stiles -la marca de que le convirtió y que podía distinguirse solo si mirabas de bastante cerca- espero el tiempo suficiente y se alejo cuando vió a Stiles transformarse un gran lobo café, se veía aun algo de sangre en donde había recibido las balas, sintió el dolor y la lastima demasiado fuertes para su propio bien ¿Cuánto había sufrido Stiles antes de que todo esto saliera? entendía su reacción, el porque tenía miedo de que todos se enteraran pero ¿Realmente era importante el color de los ojos de Stiles? Él le amaba tuviera el color de ojos que tuviera, lo amaba más que a nada...

-Lo hace humano-

No prestó atención a quien lo dijo ni porque lo dijo, la revelación llegó a él como si al fin le hubieran quitado una venda de los ojos, Stiles aun era humano, aun se sentía humano mientras que sus ojos siguieran siendo dorados porque no probaba que fuera un hombre lobo y mucho menos un beta que eso había sido desde siempre, no era necesario ser un "Chucho" -propias palabras de Stiles- para ser parte de la manada en esa forma. Sin pensarlo dos veces se subió al sillón y se acurrucó a un lado de stiles, esto tenía para rato.

................

Cuándo Stiles volvió a abrir los ojos todo estaba en silencio, podía sentir la respiración de más de una persona en el cuarto ¿Qué había pasado? recordaba haberse desmayado nada más, ni siquera sabía como había llegado a la cama y mucho menos...mucho menos estar en su forma de lobo ¿qué mierda?

-Tranquilo-la voz de Derek sonaba cargada de sueño pero relajada-yo te hice cambiar, es realmente fácil si sabía que tu podías hacerlo-paso una mano por el pelaje de Stiles, tal cuál lo estaba haciendo desde que Deaton se fue, quitando el dolor en leves caricias-Nos diste un susto de muerte ¿Sabes? Estas cosas se hablan como manada, Scott tiene razón, debiste confiar en nosotros, soy tu Alpha y además de todo somos pareja ¿Cómo se supone que puedo ayudarte si tu no me dices que es lo que te sucede? No soy adivino, intuitivo si, pero no adivino, ese es casi tu trabajo-

Stiles bufó moviendo su cabeza de modo que pudiera ver a Derek y entrecerro los ojos, ahora mismo no podia usar su gran ingenio para decirle algo sarcastico sobre hombres lobos, malditos Chuchos  y sus poderes.

-Tuve miedo de perderte, Deaton llego justo a tiempo, como no trataste tus heridas tuvimos que improvisar un poco y lograr estabilizarte-miró a la luna por la ventana-Tener los ojos azules no es malo Stiles, yo los tengo porque mate  a Paige, sabes que no quise pero ella lo pidió, tenía que hacerlo sino quería verla sufrir más, eso no hizo que fuera mejor o peor persona, lo tuyo a pesar de que es demasiado diferente tampoco te hace mejor o peor persona, lo hiciste en defensa propia, no fue el mejor resultado pero entrenaremos para que no lo hagas de nuevo, eres increible Stiles, lograste en poco tiempo lo que a mi me costo toda una vida-beso la cabeza de este-tengas los ojos amarillos o los ojos azules se que sigues siendo tú-hundió su nariz en el cuello de Stiles y aspiro, seguía oliendo a él, a ambos, a manada, no podría jamás permitirce perder este olor.

Stiles solo sintió un peso irse de sus hombros, podía sentir que todo era un poco más fácil ahora y dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido de satisfacción cuando Derek entendió al fin sus palabas y aun a sabiendas de que quisa había agotado las palabras de Derek por lo que restaba de días era feliz, al fin podía sentirse en paz consigo mismo.

-Es bueno saberlo soulwolf-Respondió en su forma humana cubierto por la ropa de cama-Prometo no volver a guardar secrestos-

-Secretos y mentiras Stiles-le respondió Derek acercandose.

Stiles solo cerró sus ojos mientras se acercaba a los labios de Derek perdiendose en el contacto de sus labios, perdiendose en lo que estaba sintiendo porque esto...esto era mágico, era único y era especial, Derek era diferente a todos los hombres que había conocido y muy diferente a sus pocas relaciones anteriores a esta; subió ambas manos al cuello de Derek y abrió ligeramente la boca profundizando el beso, si esto iba a ser su recompensa cada vez que algo estuviera mal entre ellos, no quería ni pensar como sería el sexo de reconciliación y aunque debería esperar para ello, estaba seguro que lo disfrutaría.

-Te amo Soulwolf-

Derek solo dejo brillar sus ojos en rojo un momento antes de volver a besarlo, Stiles conocía la respuesta y el no necesitaba decirlo, ambos sabían que la comunicación no era lo suyo, pero los gestos...eso valían más que mil palabras, asique podía demostrarle que lo amaba de la mejor forma, comiendoselo a besos.

_***Secrets and lies*** _

 


End file.
